Un Potter sous le sapin
by Hamelina
Summary: Ils se sont perdus de vue depuis sept ans, Une rencontre improbable changera t elle leur vision de noël ?


**Genre** :Romance/Drame….. Slash

**Pairing**:HP/DM

**Rating**: M

Pov alterné..( Harry/Draco)

**Résumé** : Ils se sont perdus de vue depuis sept ans, Une rencontre improbable changera t elle leur vision de noël ?

**Cette histoire est un ****slash plutôt explicite**** elle traite donc de relations homosexuelles. Si vous n'aimez pas ou ne supportez pas, évitez de lire , vous êtes prévenus..**

..Et si vous aimez dites le moi..

Un grand, énorme merci à ma béta Mastericeeyes pour tous ces conseils (que je suis à la lettre) et ses corrections judicieuses bizz à toi ma belle

Bonne lecture bizz Hamelina

* * *

_ Un Potter sous le sapin_

POV de Harry

Flash back

_Je suis assis sur le bord de ce chemin, j'attends en le regardant perdre son sang, je le serre contre moi, je ne veux pas qu'il meure mais je suis tétanisé en fixant la plaie béante qu'il porte au côté._

_Drago Malfoy,_

_Toi,_

_Mon ennemi juré._

_Je t'ai détesté longtemps car une regrettable conjoncture nous a fait ennemis dès le départ, sans choix autre que celui de nous déchirer. Nous sommes des garçons dociles et stupides nous ne nous sommes donc pas rebellés et nous sommes haïs avec constance pendant sept ans._

_Pourtant pendant la bataille de Poudlard, sur mon balai, je t'ai sauvé du feu parce que même si tu étais mon ennemi, je ne pouvais concevoir de te tuer ou simplement de te laisser mourir à cet endroit alors que l'occasion m'était offerte de t'épargner une fin atroce. Je n'ai pas l'âme d'un assassin, aucun don pour le meurtre, c'est au dessus de mes forces._

_Nous sommes sortis vainqueurs bien que meurtris de cet abominable combat, et ta famille et toi avez présenté des excuses, au ministère et aux sorciers qui ont combattu le mal avec acharnement. Des excuses plates et sincères pour Narcissa, contraintes pour ton père, méprisantes et embarrassées pour toi. _

_Et depuis plusieurs mois, nous travaillons avec l'Ordre à repérer les sbires fuyards de Voldemort, une armée de couards qui continue ses méfaits sous couvert d'une légitimité dans le crime qu'ils n'ont jamais eue. Tu as été obligé par le nouveau pouvoir en place de collaborer avec moi, avec nous. C'était ça ou une cellule à Azkaban, tu n'as pas réfléchi, tu es intelligent et tu t'es rendu compte que laisser cette racaille commettre encore de nouveaux meurtres équivalait à s'en rendre complice._

_Voilà pourquoi nous sommes ici aujourd'hui, sur le bord de ce sentier où je t'observe, pétrifié, te vider de ton sang. On nous a tendu une embuscade, on voulait certainement se venger de ta traîtrise au défunt lord et de ma victoire contre lui, j'ai réussi à en blesser mortellement deux et j'ai voulu faire fuir le troisième, mais je ne m'étais pas aperçu que ma baguette s'était cassée et que t'élançant pour me protéger tu avais reçu un coup fatal._

_En me retournant, je t'ai vu impuissant tomber au ralenti sur le talus, tes yeux incrédules me fixant, une plaie béante ouvrant ton flanc et faisant s'épanouir une large fleur de sang qui grandissait sur le tissu blanc de ta chemise… Je n'ai pas réussi à stopper l'hémorragie, je ne sais pas quel sort on t'a lancé, un sectumsempra peut être, je ne suis pas qualifié pour te soigner. Je maintiens mon tee-shirt serré sur la blessure, et j'attends depuis ce qui me semble être des heures que quelqu'un de l'Ordre vienne nous secourir, que quelqu'un réponde enfin au message de détresse que j'ai envoyé avec mon galion enchanté. _

_Tu es inconscient depuis longtemps, peut-être es-tu déjà mort. Je tremble des pieds à la tête malgré le soleil ardent qui me calcine la peau, j'essaie de te faire de l'ombre pour que tu ne souffres pas plus. Ton front est, malgré mes précautions, brûlant de fièvre et tes lèvres sont desséchées comme du parchemin. La terreur m'envahit de te voir exhaler ton dernier soupir dans mes bras. Ma tête me fait horriblement souffrir, la chaleur m'étouffe et la lumière blanche de ce jour de canicule déforme le paysage alentour en vapeur incandescente._

_Je te sens bouger légèrement._

_Tes paupières se soulèvent avec difficulté. Tu plisses le front en essayant de me distinguer._

_« Potter ? » Ta voix n'est plus qu'un léger souffle._

_« Chut, les secours vont arriver, ne bouge pas ! »_

_Je passe la main sur ton front dégoulinant de sueur. Tu souris à mon geste, curieusement apaisé et tu retombes dans ton coma bienheureux. _

_Je t'envie d'être plongé dans l'inconscience._

_Dans les heures qui suivent, tu ouvres plusieurs fois les yeux, ton regard est vitreux et je ne sais pas si tu me reconnais encore. A un moment, tu as esquissé un fugitif sourire mais je ne suis pas certain qu'il m'était destiné. _

_Les secondes qui passent me semblent être des heures, des jours, je n'en peux plus, je sais que je suis résistant mais mon corps a ses limites, je suis glacé et fébrile mais je te parle sans relâche, je te raconte n'importe quoi pour tu ne sombres pas complètement, je m'accroche à toi et appuie de toutes mes forces qui sont en train de me quitter sur ta blessure pour que tu ne te vides pas de ton sang. Pas encore… Pas encore…_

Fin du flash back

Sept ans plus tard. …15 décembre

Je marche sous la pluie glaciale qui enveloppe Londres d'une chape de brume en cette fin d'après-midi de décembre.

J'aime la pluie, en bon anglais qui se respecte, je ne me sens bien qu'à partir d'un certain degré d'humidité dans l'air. Dans quelques jours, c'est noël et malgré des trombes d'eau qui tombent du ciel les passants vaquent à leurs derniers achats avec toute la précipitation et l'enthousiasme associés à cette fête. La nuit tombante a vu les illuminations de saison inonder de lumière les quartiers les plus commerçants de la capitale. Je n'aime rien tant que cette ambiance conviviale qui rend ma ville si belle à cette époque de l'année. Probablement parce que je n'ai jamais eu de vrai noël lorsque je vivais chez les Dursley, j'apprécie comme un gamin attardé les joies commerciales et festives que m'offre la célébration de la naissance de cet enfant inconnu, il y a bien longtemps là-bas en Galilée.

Je m'engouffre dans le plus grand magasin de jouet de la ville, à la recherche des merveilles qui feront se pâmer de bonheur mon filleul. Je flâne avec bonheur dans les rayons déployant tous les jouets électroniques dernier cri, adorés par les petits moldus, consoles de jeux, ordinateurs et gadgets en tout genre. J'hésite pour le petit entre un train énorme, d'un rouge rutilant, livré avec ses deux kilomètres de rails et ressemblant vaguement au Poudlard Express, et un ours en peluche qui est presque aussi grand que moi. Finalement ne pouvant me décider, j'opte pour la solution la plus simple à savoir acheter les deux. Je souris en pensant à la tête d'Hermione qui va encore me faire la morale parce que je gâte beaucoup trop le petit Frédéric. Je vais opiner du chef, prendre un air fautif dont elle ne sera pas dupe et nous saurons tous les deux que je recommencerai dès que l'occasion se présentera.

Je me dirige à présent vers le rayon parfumerie du grand complexe commercial où je me trouve. Il déroule aux regards de ses plus fidèles clients le tapis rouge qui les fait se sentir tellement importants qu'ils dépensent sans compter. J'acquière pour Hermione un parfum coûteux et discret qui lui sierra à merveille. Pour Ron je me rends sur le chemin de traverse et je lui achète un sempiternel nécessaire pour l'entretien de son balai, il faut avouer qu'il en a l'usage puisqu'il est gardien chez les Canons, son équipe fétiche lorsqu'il était gamin. Un fichtrement bon gardien d'ailleurs puisque grâce à lui, l'équipe est de nouveau très bien classée au niveau national.

Je m'arrête un moment au chaudron pour prendre un thé avec Seamus que je viens de rencontrer. Alors que je sirote le breuvage brûlant, une fillette d'une douzaine d'année me regarde fixement, intimidée. Elle veut probablement m'aborder mais ne sait pas comment faire, je la regarde et lui souris, elle ose enfin s'approcher.

« Mr Potter ? »

J'opine affirmativement de la tête.

Elle sort un livre de son grand sac et me le tend, hésitante.

« Vous voulez bien ? »

« Bien sûr, quel est ton nom ? »

« Mary. »

J'ouvre le recueil, grimace en voyant ma photo qui s'étale sur la page de garde et inscrit une gentille dédicace pour la gamine. Elle la lit, me remercie visiblement ravie puis file retrouver sa bande de copines qui glousse en me regardant.

« Pas trop difficile à gérer la popularité, Harry ?» Me demande un Seamus goguenard.

« Ca ne m'arrive pas souvent d'être abordé, en général les gens me fichent plutôt la paix, ils n'osent pas me déranger ! »

« On respecte le héros… »

Je souris d'un air las.

« Ca doit être ça oui… »

Je clos la conversation car je n'aime pas m'étendre sur ma notoriété, je ne la mérite pas, en tout cas pas pour ma victoire sur le Lord Noir qui fut seulement une douloureuse expérience forcée par mon destin.

Un an après la guerre, j'ai ressenti le besoin de m'épancher sur un parchemin, pas d'autobiographie, non, je suis bien trop pudique pour ça et puis c'est extrêmement difficile de parler de soi sans tomber dans le pathos, non je me suis amusé à écrire un roman, un roman sur notre monde avec un personnage récurent qui vit des aventures aussi passionnantes que dangereuses.

Un roman qui faisait office de psychothérapie personnelle, qui aurait dû rester enfoui au fond d'un tiroir de mon bureau et qui s'est retrouvé par la grâce et l'obstination de ma meilleure amie sur les étagères des libraires.

Ma chère Hermione me rendant un jour une visite inopinée m'a surpris en train de me défouler sur mon manuscrit. Elle, la boulimique de livres et d'écriture, m'a supplié de le lui faire lire. J'ai en premier lieu refusé, puis devant son insistante demande j'ai fini, comme à chaque fois, par céder et elle a dévoré d'une traite, tout un après midi durant, ma petite histoire qui ne représentait pour moi qu'une agréable façon de passer mon temps.

Je la revois finissant sa lecture et levant vers moi son regard trop brillant qui n'augurait rien de bon, lorsqu'elle avait ces yeux là on allait forcément au devant d'ennuis.

« Harry tu ne peux pas garder ça pour toi ! Elle est… incroyablement bonne cette histoire ! »

Voilà, c'en était fini de ma délicieuse tranquillité, Hermione avait une idée dans la tête et quoi que je fasse je n'en sortirais pas gagnant. J'essayais tout de même de me défendre mollement.

« C'est juste un passe temps Hermione, je n'ai pas l'intention de la faire lire à quelqu'un d'autre que toi. »

J'imprimais à ma voix un ton ferme dont j'étais plutôt fier. En réponse, j'eus droit à un éclat de rire. J'étais tout de même mortifié, car elle balayait mes objections d'un revers de main autoritaire.

« Harry confie-moi ton manuscrit, j'irais voir Mr Parkinson, il est éditeur et je pense qu'il serait bon qu'il y jette un œil, tu as un réel talent pour l'écriture et crois-moi je m'y connais, tu m'as épatée ! »

Alors sans me laisser le temps de protester, elle est partie avec mon manuscrit sous le bras et un an plus tard, à ma plus grande surprise, mon livre était le nouveau best seller que s'arrachaient les sorciers en mal de frisson.

Je me suis pris au jeu et surtout j'ai eu envie de continuer à écrire, alors j'en ai fait mon métier et mon héros s'est vu affublé de nouvelles aventures qui ont tout autant plu que la première. J'en suis à présent au cinquième tome des fantastiques histoires de Daryl Mallows, un jeune homme courageux que je fais évoluer et grandir au fil des histoires que je lui fais vivre.

J'aime être écrivain, c'est bien loin des carrières que tous pensaient que j'embrasserais, auror ou joueur de quidditch probablement…Certainement pas un métier où je ne travaillerais qu'avec ma tête. Finalement grâce à Daryl, j'ai exorcisé beaucoup de mes démons, j'ai pu retrouver une certaine sérénité en jetant sur le papier toute la violence des événements que nous avons vécus lors de la guerre.

Daryl est devenu mon compagnon, mon complice, je le comprends et je me suis beaucoup attaché à lui, il n'est pas mon double non, blond, grand et affublé d'un sale caractère c'est même plutôt mon contraire, je crois qu'il est juste un ami très cher que je ne voudrais pas quitter, c'est très bizarre l'attachement que l'on peut ressentir pour un personnage fictif, je ne pourrais jamais le faire mourir, j'en éprouverais autant de peine que s'il était réellement vivant.

« Et tes amours ? »

« Hein ? » Je sors de mes pensées et sursaute en entendant la voix de Seamus.

« Tes amours Harry, le genre de relation intime que l'on a avec un autre être humain, comme moi avec Ginny, tu en es où ? »

Il me regarde en se marrant. Je me tortille un peu sur ma chaise, pourquoi faut-il que tout le monde se targue de vouloir me caser ? Je suis un solitaire et je défends avec force mon intimité et mon indépendance.

« Heu… de ce côté-là, le calme plat. Pas trop de temps avec les bouquins, la promo et tout…» Je suis lamentable, il ne va sûrement pas me lâcher aussi facilement.

Il se balance nonchalamment sur les deux pieds arrières de sa chaise, j'espère méchamment qu'il va peut-être se casser la figure.

« Et Goran qu'est-il devenu ? Je le trouvais plutôt sympa. » Gagné, il est tenace le rouquin.

Je feins l'indifférence.

« Il est reparti dans son pays, sa famille lui manquait. »

Un brave garçon ce Goran, nous avons passés de très bons moments mais il n'était pas l'amour de ma vie et je commençais à le trouver un peu collant.

« Peut-être qu'il avait envie que tu le retiennes non ? »

Fichtre ! Il creuse en plus.

« Oui mais moi je n'en avais pas le désir, nous avions fait le tour de notre relation je pense. »

« Il était très amoureux de toi Harry, pourquoi as-tu tellement peur de t'engager ? » Son regard est grave à présent.

« Il n'était pas le bon c'est tout, fin de la conversation. » Je suis un peu irrité par son insistance.

« Daryl Mallows ne t'attend pas quelque part Harry… et à moins qu'il n'ait emprunté ses traits à une personne réellement existante, tu devras passer ta vie sans lui ! »

« Hein ? »

J'ouvre des grands yeux, qu'est ce qu'il me raconte l'irlandais ? Je le sais bien qu'il n'existe pas mon personnage, je ne suis pas schizo quand même.

« Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? »

Il se lève nonchalamment et me dédie une petite moue exaspérée.

« Interroge-toi Harry, qu'attends-tu d'une relation ? Ou plutôt qui attends-tu ? Relis tes bouquins, peut-être y trouveras-tu un embryon de réponse ! »

Sur ces paroles sibyllines, il enfile son manteau, me donne une accolade bourrue, me souhaite un joyeux noël et s'en va en me laissant nager dans un océan d'incompréhension.

Il a réussi à m'énerver, je ne supporte plus tous ces gens de mon entourage qui sous couvert de sollicitude se permettent de me donner des conseils. Je me lève à mon tour et je quitte le chaudron pour rentrer chez moi m'enfermer dans le cocon protecteur de ma maison.

* * *

POV de Draco…15 décembre

« Dray que penses-tu de ce château fort ? Il est magnifique non ? »

Je soupire en regardant le énième jouet que me montre Pansy. C'est vrai que le château est plutôt bien réalisé, on dirait un peu Poudlard avec ses tours et ses créneaux.

« Tu ne trouves pas qu'il ressemble à Poudlard ? » Me dit-elle radieuse.

Les grands esprits se rencontrent, je souris à sa remarque. Il n'y a que Pansy pour m'obliger à l'accompagner dans la cohue des magasins moldus à seulement quelques jours de noël. Ce sont mes premières vacances depuis cinq ans et je me retrouve bousculé et piétiné au sein ce magasin de jouets par des mères surexcitées qui tremblent de ne pas trouver les jouets dont rêve leur progéniture. Moi qui aimerais tant être à ce moment de la journée affalé dans un fauteuil moelleux devant ma cheminée crépitante, avec un bouquin intéressant et un verre de délicieux whisky.

« J'ai bien envie de l'acheter pour Maxime. » Ses yeux brillent de convoitise en admirant le jouet.

Mon rêve de lecture douillette s'envole en fumée et je me sens obligé de demander :

« Onze mois ce n'est pas un peu jeune pour jouer avec un château fort ? »

Je n'y connais pas grand-chose en bébé mais quand même, son fils me paraît un peu petit pour posséder un jouet de cette complexité.

Elle me lance un regard outré.

« Max est très précoce, je suis certaine qu'il sera bientôt capable de s'amuser avec ce château »

J'éclate de rire, j'adore son côté maman sur la défensive dès qu'elle croit son rejeton attaqué, elle est attendrissante.

« Si tu penses qu'il en aura l'usage, je veux bien lui offrir, c'est son premier noël et je suis son parrain après tout. » Dis-je pour la dérider, elle me dédie un sourire éclatant.

« Merci Dray, Maxime a de la chance de t'avoir comme parrain ! »

Pendant qu'elle demande quelques renseignements au vendeur, j'erre un peu dans les rayons et je stoppe brusquement : je viens de l'apercevoir, il y avait longtemps que je n'avais pas pensé à Lui. Il tient dans ses bras un monstrueux ours en peluche qui lui donnerait un air totalement ridicule s'il n'avait ce sourire idiot de gamin accroché à ses lèvres, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être stupidement attendri par son expression. Je le détaille, d'où je me trouve il ne peut me voir, il est très élégant vêtu d'un manteau bleu marine, une longue écharpe blanche enroulée autour de son cou. Ses cheveux bruns sont toujours en bataille, je crois que cette guerre capillaire il l'a définitivement perdue. Il porte comme au temps de Poudlard ses lunettes rondes d'adolescents posées sur son nez aquilin, il est un peu marqué par quelques ridules aux coins des yeux qui lui donnent un air plus doux, mais pas plus adulte pour autant. Ses joues sont rosies et il sourit, visiblement ravi de son acquisition. Et à mon corps défendant, je ne peux me détacher de ses lèvres pleines et gourmandes, de ce sourire ravageur qui me tord douloureusement les entrailles.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Je sursaute en sentant la main de Pansy se poser sur mon bras.

« Drôlement nerveux dis donc ! »

Je ne réponds pas, toujours hypnotisé par la vision de Potter et de son ours en peluche. Elle suit la direction de mon regard.

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes avec…Mince mais c'est Harry là-bas ! Allons lui dire bonjour Draco, je serais contente de le voir et de parler du bon vieux temps ! »

Elle me tire par la manche, je résiste.

« NON ! »

J'ai répondu un peu vite et je m'en aperçois à son regard surpris.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je n'ai pas envie de discuter avec Potter, ni avec aucun autre griffy, j'ai déjà eu bien assez de mal à les supporter à l'école ! » Dis-je pour me disculper.

Je sais que mon excuse est minable mais je ne peux pas expliquer à mon amie toutes les difficultés que j'ai eu à l'extirper de mes rêves romantiques où il tenait bien malgré moi le rôle principal. Et qu'en conséquence, je ne désire vraiment pas me retrouver en face de lui.

Elle éclate de son rire chevalin qui m'énerve toujours un peu.

« Enfin Dray laisse tomber ces ridicules querelles d'adolescent et puis tu as travaillé avec Potter après la guerre, avant ton accident, vous vous entendiez plutôt bien non ? »

« On se supportait c'est tout… » Dis-je doucement en le fixant toujours d'un regard rêveur.

« Il t'a sauvé la vie ce jour-là ! » Me rétorque-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« Et j'avais sauvé la sienne, comme ça on est quitte, je ne lui dois rien et il ne me doit rien ! »

Je la plante là brusquement et je marche à grand pas vers la sortie du magasin avec mon cœur en bandoulière battant dangereusement la chamade. Elle me rattrape par le bras, me scrute d'un regard inquisiteur.

« Dray, qu'y a-t-il ? C'est d'avoir aperçu Harry qui te met dans cet état ? »

Elle est plutôt fine ma meilleure amie quand on oublie ses bourdes, son insistance à tout diriger et son rire énervant. Elle a épousé mon ami Blaise et ils filent le parfait amour avec leur rejeton, le petit Maxime, dont je suis l'heureux parrain. D'ailleurs c'est lui la cause de cette expédition punitive dans les magasins moldus en cette période de festivités obligatoires.

Elle me regarde avec insistance et je vois s'épanouir sur son visage un éclair de compréhension, merde ! J'ai horreur quand elle prend cette expression.

« Draco ? »

« … »

« Pourquoi cette réaction un tantinet excessive en voyant Potter ? Pourquoi ce regard triste et rêveur lorsque tu le contemples ? Pourquoi ce vague à l'âme ? »

«… Ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

Elle hennit encore, je me demande comment Blaise peut supporter ça, l'amour sûrement, je grimace et me retiens de lui faire une réflexion désobligeante.

« Dray ? »

« Quoi encore ? » J'aboie cette fois et la fixe sans aménité aucune. Elle grimace, un peu gênée avant de d'oser me poser la question qui lui démange les lèvres.

« Toi et…Potter ? Vous avez eu…»

« NON ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas encore inventer ? Arrête ça Pansy ou je te laisse finir tes emplettes de noël toute seule ! »

Son rire ne fait qu'augmenter.

« Emplette ! Il n'y a que toi pour employer ce genre de vocabulaire, quand te décideras-tu à rejoindre le commun des mortels et à vivre comme un garçon de vingt cinq ans de ce siècle ! »

Je renifle avec mépris.

« Jamais ! Si c'est pour me vautrer dans la médiocrité ma chère. »

Elle passe son bras sous le mien, me regarde avec une affectueuse sollicitude et murmure :

« Viens mon chéri, je t'offre une tasse de thé tu pourras te remettre de tes émotions ! »

Je ne proteste pas et essaie de recoller les morceaux de mon cœur qui se sont éparpillés en millier de petits fragments, et je ne sais même pas pourquoi.

* * *

POV de Harry…15 décembre

Il m'a laissé sans voix le Seamus, je n'ai pas compris ses allusions insistantes et j'ai horreur de ne pas comprendre les messages que l'on essaie de me faire passer.

Je rentre chez moi en passant par les rues les plus joliment décorées de la capitale, j'aime marcher et je profite du fait que j'habite dans un quartier Moldu pour ne pas transplaner à tout bout de champ. Je longe l'avenue où loge mon éditeur et je me décide à passer le voir pour savoir où en sont les tirages de mon cinquième tome.

Je vais pousser la porte de son bureau mais je laisse mon geste en suspend alors que j'entends à l'intérieur une voix que je connais trop bien. Pansy Parkinson, la nièce de mon éditeur est présente, son rire chevalin est toujours aussi pénible à entendre, je ne me sens pas d'humeur à la rencontrer, pas qu'elle soit désagréable mais je ne veux pas subir les sempiternelles questions qu'elle ne va pas manquer de me poser sur mon prochain roman.

Je m'apprête à opérer un discret repli vers la sortie lorsqu'une voix légèrement nonchalante et moqueuse m'apostrophe :

« On ne dit plus bonjour à ses ennemis Potter ? »

Je reprends ma respiration qui vient lâchement de se bloquer et affiche mon plus cordial sourire avant de me tourner vers Malfoy qui me toise de toute sa hauteur un petit sourire ironique accroché à ses lèvres, ses yeux couleur d'orage me fixant avec insistance.

Je suis frappé par un souafle en pleine poitrine ou plutôt par cette vision de lui qui me percute avec la même force. Il est encore plus séduisant que dans mon souvenir, longiligne, racé, désespérément élégant, moulé dans jean noir et un pull à col roulé de la même teinte, ses cheveux d'or pâles affleurant la laine sombre du vêtement, il représente tout ce que je ne serais jamais. La classe à l'état pur.

« Bonjour Draco. »

Je ne lui tends pas la main, c'est au dessus de mes forces.

« Tu allais fuir sans nous saluer, pas vraiment courageux comme attitude pour un griffy. » Ricane-t-il.

Je réplique froidement.

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais présent, j'avais seulement entendu Pansy et je ne voulais pas déranger George en pleine réunion de famille ! »

Il rit doucement, sans éclat, ni excès.

« Ne sois pas hypocrite Potty, je sais pertinemment que tu te sauvais pour ne pas tomber dans les pattes de notre Pansy et je ne peux même pas t'en blâmer. »

Il me regarde amusé et je me sens comme un idiot, il a toujours su deviner et décrypter mes mensonges, je n'ai jamais été capable de lui faire avaler la moindre couleuvre et je m'en veux pour cette incapacité notoire. Il s'avance vers moi et je ressens cet envahissement de mon espace personnel comme une agression. Il saisit avec fermeté la main que je ne voulais pas lui tendre et la serre chaleureusement.

Je le fixe un peu surpris.

« Bonjour Harry, content de te revoir après tout ce temps ! »

Je reste muet devant ce déluge d'affabilité qui est si peu lui et je me décide à serrer à mon tour cette longue main fine, toujours accrochée à la mienne.

« Tu as l'air d'aller bien… » Je murmure, la voix un peu tremblante, troublé par le contact charnel de cette main chaude dans la mienne.

« Oui je suis en vacances pour la première fois depuis cinq ans alors on peut dire que ça va. Et toi ? Tes romans sont toujours dans les meilleures ventes de l'année ? »

Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de parler de mes bouquins avec lui, mais j'opine de la tête, mal à l'aise.

« Je t'avoue honnêtement que je n'en ai pas lu un seul mais Pansy me rabat les oreilles avec tes chef d'œuvres depuis des années. »

Je ressens un curieux pincement à l'estomac quand il m'avoue n'avoir jamais lu mes bouquins, je suis, à ma grande honte, surpris et déçu. L'ego d'un écrivain est une petite chose très fragile gravitant au sommet dès qu'il reçoit des compliments et en dessous du niveau de la mer quand il s'aperçoit que ses écrits n'intéressent pas le moins du monde la personne qui lui fait face.

Pour l'heure mon ego a atteint le noyau de notre petite planète, il n'ira pas plus bas.

Je n'ai pas le temps de m'apitoyer sur mon sort que la porte du bureau de George s'ouvre laissant paraître une Pansy ravie de me voir qui me serre avec force contre sa poitrine. Je peine à me dégager de son envahissante étreinte sous l'œil goguenard du blond qui se fout ouvertement de ma gueule.

« Harryyyyyyy quelle bonne surprise ! Je voulais justement te contacter, veux-tu passer le réveillon de noël avec nous, moi, Draco et Blaise ? Tu feras la connaissance de notre petite merveille, Maxime onze mois bientôt, c'est le plus mignon des bébés. »

Elle me sourit d'un air si crétin que je manque de me trouver mal, je me tourne vers Malfoy et lui présente maladroitement mes félicitations. Deux éclats de rire accueillent mes paroles. Malfoy hausse les sourcils en me fixant l'air atterré et je n'en comprends pas la raison.

« Maxime est juste mon filleul, Pansy a épousé Blaise, bien que je ne comprenne toujours pas pourquoi elle ne m'a pas choisi moi ! » Ajoute-t-il finaud.

« Peut-être parce que tu es gay mon chéri ! » Sourit-elle.

« Évidemment c'est une raison valable. » Ironise-t-il.

La brune se tourne alors vers moi.

« Alors Harry, cette invitation tu l'acceptes ? »

Je décline son offre, soulagé d'être déjà occupé le vingt quatre décembre.

« Heu non désolé, j'ai accepté une invitation pour le réveillon, je le passe avec Ron, Hermione et Frédéric leur fils. »

Elle affiche une moue déçue et à ma grande surprise Malfoy a l'air d'être aussi dépité qu'elle.

« Bien, tant pis ça sera pour une autre fois, n'oublie pas de me dédicacer le prochain tome des aventures de ce cher Daryl, je te contacterai bientôt. » Ajoute-t-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil. J'acquiesce mollement alors qu'elle empoigne fermement Malfoy par le bras pour l'entraîner dans son sillage.

« Viens Dray nous devons rentrer, je me languis de mon bébé ! »

Il me lance un clin d'œil complice avant de la suivre, contraint et forcé.

Je les regarde partir stupéfait puis je me retourne vers George pour lui poser la question qui brûle mes lèvres.

« Il est gay ? »

George n'est pas un modèle de délicatesse, il éclate d'un grand rire tonitruant.

« C'est tout ce que tu as retenu Harry ? Que Malfoy est gay ? Tu dois vraiment être en manque, il est temps que tu sortes un peu et que tu fasses de nouvelles connaissances. La solitude ne te réussit pas ! »

Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous aujourd'hui, ils ont décidé de me pourrir la vie ou quoi ? Je m'enferme dans un silence boudeur et entre dans son bureau, l'autre me suit toujours hilare. Je décide d'ignorer les suggestions stupides de mon crétin d'éditeur et d'entrer tout de suite dans le vif du sujet.

* * *

POV de Draco …18 décembre

Je suis vautré dans mon canapé depuis ce matin, toujours en robe de chambre. Je contemple le sapin décoré par les bons soins de mes elfes de maison, au dehors des petits choristes fredonnent de leurs voix enfantines des chants traditionnels de noël, la maison embaume le Christmas Pudding et moi je suis incapable de faire autre chose que de ruminer sur la rencontre faite trois jours plus tôt.

Je ne peux arrêter de penser à Lui, à ce qu'il est devenu, à son physique qui me touche plus que je ne le voudrais, à ses yeux d'une couleur si singulière qu'ils m'obsèdent jusque dans mon sommeil et ce, depuis si longtemps que je lui en veux pour cela, bien que je sache pertinemment qu'il n'y est pour rien.

C'est pour cette raison je pense que je lui ai menti à propos de ses livres, je les ai lus, tous, je ne l'avouerai à personne bien sûr mais Potter est vraiment bon comme écrivain, plus que bon, il m'a touché par sa maîtrise des mots, sa virtuosité à les employer hors contexte, par la magie de l'assemblage qu'il construit au fil de ses récits, il m'a bouleversé plus qu'aucun écrivain n'est jamais parvenu à le faire.

Et puis son héros affiche des ressemblances troublantes avec moi et je me suis souvent demandé s'il l'avait affublé sciemment de certains traits de mon caractère ou certaines caractéristiques de mon physique.

Probablement pas, c'est juste un fol espoir que je nourris lorsque je suis à ce point obsédé par lui que j'en invente des indices qui me diraient que je ne lui suis pas complètement indifférent.

Sept ans.

Sept longues années où j'ai désespérément essayé de le sortir de ma tête. De ne plus entendre sa voix douce qui m'aidait à m'extirper des longs cauchemars où je me perdais. Sa voix qui m'a raconté alors que je me trouvais aux portes du néant, des histoires qui resteront à jamais gravées dans un coin de ma mémoire.

Je sais que je me serais laissé partir s'il n'avait pas été là, comme un grand oiseau qui me protégeait de ses ailes déployées, formant un paravent entre moi et le soleil brûlant, entre moi et les mirages qui commençaient à me bouffer la cervelle. Il a offert, des heures durant, son dos aux rayons astraux qui l'ont atrocement brûlé. Il m'a parlé sans relâche pendant tout ce temps, et ma raison s'est accrochée à ce fil ténu qu'il m'offrait comme une bouée dans l'océan.

J'ai survécu, grâce à lui.

Lorsque nous avons été secourus, il s'était effondré sur moi évanoui et j'étais dans le coma depuis un moment déjà.

Ma blessure était grave, je suis resté six mois immobilisé dans le service des blessures magiques d'un hôpital français où mon père m'avait fait admettre, n'ayant qu'une confiance limitée dans les capacités des toubibs de Sainte Mangouste. J'ai déliré pendant des semaines sans que l'on puisse me tirer de l'entre-deux monde où j'étais perdu, puis une voix est venue danser dans ma tête, une voix douce et chaude qui me disait de ne pas flancher, de m'accrocher, qu'il était là et qu'il ne me laisserait pas tomber.

Une voix qui disait que je comptais.

Quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, ma mère a fondu en larme et pour la première fois, j'ai vu mon père trembler et se taire.

Lucius Malfoy était muet de soulagement de voir son fils unique revenir à la vie.

J'étais perdu et désorienté, il a fallu beaucoup de patience pour réapprendre à me mouvoir, me nourrir et vivre. Quand toutes les pièces du puzzle que formait mon pauvre cerveau se sont remises en place, j'ai commencé à me rappeler ce qu'il m'avait confié, de façon diffuse au début, puis de plus en plus précise au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Je me suis alors rendu compte qu'il m'avait raconté sa vie par le menu ce jour-là, pendant notre torride agonie.

Et tout ce que ma mémoire inconsciente avait enregistré, elle me l'a repassé ensuite en boucle, comme un feuilleton qui ne finirait jamais.

Je connais Potter mieux que quiconque je pense, de ses douleurs d'enfant à ses plus grandes aspirations, je suis le réceptacle involontaire de tous les souvenirs qui composent sa jeune vie. De toutes ses peurs et ses joies, de ses regrets et ses frustrations, de tous ses manques.

J'ai l'image, dansant dans ma tête en ces temps de festivités, d'un petit garçon enfermé dans un placard qui regarde avec envie les cadeaux de noël de son cousin, rêvant juste de recevoir l'ours en peluche qui lui permettrait de se sentir moins seul, qui lui permettrait de confier le trop plein de peine dont son cœur déborde.

Je me suis bizarrement attaché au petit enfant abandonné qu'il fut, moi qui ai toujours joui de l'amour inconditionnel de mes parents, qui ai été, sans m'en rendre compte, le plus horriblement gâté des mômes. Je me sens affecté par la détresse, le vide affectif et la violence dans lesquels il a grandi.

La tête appuyée contre la fenêtre, j'écoute d'une oreille distraite les chants de noël qui se prolongent et m'enveloppent d'une douce ambiance de fête.

Brusquement, je sors de mes pensées, une idée me vient, qui me fait sauter sur mes pieds. Je vais prendre rapidement ma douche et sortir dans le froid coupant qui vient de s'installer depuis cette nuit sur la capitale.

Je souris et je décide que ce noël sera le sien.

* * *

POV de Harry…19 décembre.

La pluie a cessé.

Cette nuit, le gel a blanchi les toits alentours d'une pellicule de givre et les végétaux sont décorés de sculptures de glace qui confère un petit air de noël au moindre buisson.

Allongé sur mon lit, en train de siroter une tasse de thé, je relis mes romans, essayant de trouver une réponse aux réflexions ténébreuses de Seamus. Je parcoure les textes en diagonale, évidemment je les connais déjà par cœur mais j'essaie de décrypter le message subliminal que j'y aurais caché à mon insu.

J'en suis au troisième tome et je ne vois toujours pas de quoi voulait parler l'irlandais. Mes histoires ne sont pas à prendre au troisième degré, ce sont des aventures, compliquées j'en conviens avec un héros récurent, tout un monde fantastique qui gravite autour de lui mais il ne s'y cache aucune pensée docte ou réponse à quelque problème que j'aurais.

Je sais que mes récits sont une réponse à un mal être que j'ai pu éprouver il y des années de cela, maintenant ce sont juste des contes pour faire rêver les adultes et pour moi un métier plutôt agréable et lucratif. Je ne suis ni un philosophe ni un sage, juste un écrivain apprécié et je m'en contente.

Il est vrai que Daryl Mallows m'est familier, j'ai souvent la ridicule impression que je pourrais le croiser au coin de la rue, que je le connais vraiment en tant qu'homme, qu'il est fait de chair et de sang. Mais je ne rêve de lui que lorsque je suis en pleine crise aiguë d'écriture et qu'entre son univers et le mien il n'existe plus de frontière. Quand toute l'effervescence créatrice retombe, que je ne suis plus exalté ni coupé du monde à cause de mes délires écrivains, Daryl redevient l'esprit manuscrit qu'il n'aurait jamais dû cesser d'être.

Je pose ma tasse, ferme un instant les yeux et rêvasse, mon esprit vagabond essaie de se remémorer la rencontre avec Malfoy trois jours auparavant.

Il est devenu un homme très séduisant, plus grand que moi, élancé, sa blondeur ne s'est pas affadie avec les années et son regard de brume renferme des mystères que je ne percerais jamais.

Je ne l'avais pas revu, après ce que je nomme pudiquement notre accident. Son père l'a emmené en France le faire soigner dans une coûteuse clinique privée. Moi j'ai eu droit à un séjour prolongé à Sainte Mangouste pour une insolation sévère qui m'a laissé inconscient pendant des jours, et des brûlures importantes de l'épiderme et du derme qui m'ont valu de longues nuits d'insomnie après mon réveil. J'en garde d'importantes cicatrices qui strient tout mon dos de fines lignes blanches et m'empêche par excès de pudeur de me montrer torse nu.

Nous n'avons plus jamais retravaillé ensemble, pendant nos hospitalisations respectives, l'Ordre et le ministère ont fini la mission que nous avions commencée et le monde sorcier ne comptait plus de Mangemorts disséminés dans la nature lorsque nous avons été rétablis.

Après les longs mois de convalescence passés chez les parents de Ron à subir avec patience les bons soins et l'envahissante tendresse de Molly, je me suis décidé à m'installer à Londres où j'ai acheté une ancienne maison dans laquelle j'ai fait opérer quelques transformations pour qu'elle soit à mon goût.

J'ai vécu pendant quelques mois dans une bienheureuse nonchalance, savourant avec délectation mon intimité retrouvée. Ne sachant pas quelle formation j'avais envie d'embrasser concernant ma vie professionnelle, je me suis mis à écrire pour mon plaisir, voilà comment je suis devenu grâce à l'affectueuse et tenace sollicitude d'Hermione, un écrivain populaire.

Je me suis assoupi sans m'en rendre compte, ma tasse de thé vide toujours à la main et des bouquins éparpillés autour de moi. Mon sommeil m'a entraîné dans des histoires fantasmées, mêlant des rêves de beau blond et de héros tout puissant, qui me laissent honteux et me font courir sous la douche pour retrouver une certaine estime de moi.

J'ai à peine le temps d'enfiler un jean et une chemise que mon elfe de maison vient m'annoncer la visite impromptue des Weasley. Pas le temps d'enfiler la moindre chaussette que déjà Hermione et Ron font irruption dans ma chambre. Il faudra que je leur apprenne le sens du mot intimité à ces deux là.

Hermione se jette à mon cou pendant que derrière elle, Ron se marre en haussant les épaules en signe d'impuissance.

« Harry tu as les cheveux mouillés, tu sors de ta douche ? » Me demande-t-elle abruptement.

« Heu oui, je me suis assoupi et… »

Mon grand rouquin de copain se gondole en me regardant d'un air entendu, je me sens rougir jusqu'aux oreilles comme un adolescent et je le foudroie du regard, s'il fait la moindre réflexion je lui offre un bouquin à noël ! Il se tait mais ne cesse pas de sourire bêtement pour autant. Je l'ignore royalement et interroge Hermione.

« Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ? » Mon ton est un peu guindé mais j'essaie de retrouver une contenance que je suis loin de ressentir.

« Hé bien voilà Harry, j'ai reçu un hibou de Pansy et elle nous invite tous les quatre, toi, moi, Ron et Fred à passer le vingt quatre décembre avec eux, elle a pensé que les deux petits pourraient jouer ensemble et que ce serait plus sympa d'être tous les huit au lieu de passer cette fête chacun de notre côté. Je voulais savoir si tu étais d'accord avant de lui envoyer ma réponse. »

Je la regarde stupéfait, je n'en reviens pas, Pansy est arrivée à ses fins, je vais devoir passer le réveillon avec la bande des serpentards. Quand je pense « je vais devoir » je ne crois pas que ma chère Hermione me laisse le moindre choix quant à la réponse, elle est juste venu chercher mon assentiment contraint, je me sens curieusement pris au piège.

« Harry, tu es d'accord bien sûr ? »

Et voilà, j'avais raison, je n'ai jamais eu le moindre choix.

« Heu, je ne sais pas, je pensais que nous serions juste entre nous, je… »

En voyant son air déçu, je me morigène et me sens obligé d'ajouter :

« …Mais si ça vous convient, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients ! »

Elle me regarde, de nouveau radieuse et me plaque un bisou sur la joue.

« Super, Ron et moi sommes très contents que tu acceptes, je suis certaine que nous allons passer un bon moment. »

J'éclate de rire à ces paroles.

« Quoi ? » Me demande-t-elle sur la défensive.

« Si on m'avait dit au temps de Poudlard que tu te réjouirais un jour de passer la fête de noël avec Malfoy, Parkinson et Zabini je ne l'aurais jamais cru ! »

Ron et elle se mettent à rire à leur tour.

« Oui tu as raison, c'est tout l'intérêt d'être devenus des adultes Harry, on se rend compte que les gens que l'on haïssait ont finalement plus de qualités que de défauts. Nous devons filer à présent, ils nous restent quelques courses à faire, nous te retrouverons chez les Zabini le vingt quatre. »

« D'accord, et n'oublie pas mon cadeau cette fois ! » Je précise pour la taquiner.

Elle rougit au souvenir du noël de l'an dernier ou au milieu du monceau de cadeau qu'elle devait amener, elle avait oublié dans son appartement le recueil de poésie française qu'elle voulait m'offrir.

« Tu mériterais que je ne t'offre rien ! » Me dit-elle d'un ton pincé.

« Si tu veux vraiment le punir offre-lui ton cadeau au contraire ! » Plaisante mon copain.

« RON ! »

Nous éclatons de rire de concert comme deux gamins, je me doute que le cadeau d'Hermione est un énième livre qui viendra encombrer les rayons de ma bibliothèque. Depuis que je suis écrivain, elle se flatte d'enrichir ma culture littéraire et m'offre des assommoirs que je n'ose même pas ouvrir.

Heureusement que de son coté Ron n'oublie pas que je suis plutôt bon au quidditch et que je m'entraîne pour mon plaisir dans un club sorcier londonien. Grâce à lui, j'ai un nouveau balai très performant qui me procure bien plus de plaisir que les kilos de bouquins offerts par ma meilleure amie.

« Nous y allons cette fois Harry, à bientôt et prends soin de toi, tu as maigri je trouve ! »

Tiens, Molly commence à déteindre sur sa belle fille.

* * *

POV de Draco …22 décembre

Je suis content de mes trouvailles, j'ai dévalisé un petit magasin de jouets anciens sorciers et moldus qui se trouve à deux pas de chez moi.

Enfin façon de parler.

Il n'y a que les sorciers qui peuvent voir la petite boutique et je ne l'ai remarquée étrangement que lorsque j'en ai eu un réel besoin. Le sorcier qui la tient est un homme minuscule et sans âge, parlant peu mais écoutant attentivement les demandes de ses clients, j'étais seul dans l'échoppe et quand je lui ai exposé le pourquoi et le comment de ce que je désirais, il a souri mystérieusement et a fait apparaître exactement l'assortiment de jouets et de jeux que j'avais en tête. Je suis resté stupéfait et lui ai demandé comment il pouvait avoir deviné avec tant de précision ce que je voulais.

Il m'a juste répondu cette phrase ténébreuse :

« C'est une coïncidence Mr Malfoy, juste une coïncidence. »

A peine eussé-je le temps de lui demander comment il connaissait mon nom, qu'il s'éclipsait en me murmurant :

« Je fais tout livrer à votre domicile, je suis certain que Mr Potter sera ravi ! »

Et je me suis retrouvé miraculeusement sur le trottoir devant la petite boutique dont la porte était à présent fermée à double tour.

Les paquets ont été livrés moins d'une heure plus tard, et maintenant dans mon petit salon s'empilent des paquets de formes diverses, contenant des ours en peluche de toutes tailles, un train électrique, des voitures miniatures, quelques figurines de joueurs de quidditch animées, un balai et un dragon volant capable de cracher des petites flammèches sur tout ce qui bouge, il y a également des jeux de société, c'est un joyeux mélange et j'espère qu'il trouvera dans ce fatras ce dont il rêvait quand il était gamin.

Bon, je sais que les jouets sorciers il ne risquait pas d'en rêver, ça c'est juste pour mon plaisir personnel, je me suis souvenu de mes préférences alors que j'étais enfant et apparemment le petit homme qui lisait dans mon esprit les a joints aux autres jeux.

Je soupire en regardant la pile de cadeau qui s'étale devant moi.

A quoi est-ce que je joue ? Pourquoi Potter est-il devenu soudainement si important pour moi ?

Depuis quelques jours, je ne pense plus qu'à lui, impossible de sortir son visage de mon esprit, j'ai une furieuse envie de le revoir et je ne peux m'empêcher d'être ravi que Pansy ait pu décider les Weasley à venir partager nos festivités, même si je me ferais hacher menu plutôt que de l'avouer.

Il sera là et en l'apprenant, moi qui suis si peu démonstratif je n'ai pu me retenir d'afficher devant Pansy un sourire radieux, elle n'a rien remarqué je crois.

Je ne sais si la fixation que je fais sur lui est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. J'essaie de me convaincre que c'est juste de la reconnaissance parce qu'il m'a sauvé la vie en d'autre temps, mais une petite voix désagréable me souffle que ce n'est pas la seule raison, j'essaie de la faire taire et je décide d'aller marcher un peu pour réfléchir à cette curieuse inclinaison que j'ai pour Potter depuis que je l'ai revu.

* * *

POV de Harry …24 décembre

Je suis presque prêt et je souris à mon reflet dans le miroir de l'entrée, je suis finalement heureux de passer cette soirée avec mes anciens ennemis de Poudlard.

Curieuse chose que devenir adulte, on renie avec allégresse les grandes promesses que l'on s'était faites à l'adolescence.

Je saisis mon manteau lorsque le pop caractéristique d'un transplanage retentit derrière moi. Je sursaute et me retourne furieux pour invectiver l'importun.

« RON ? »

Mon copain a l'air juste un peu gêné mais je m'inquiète.

« Il y a un souci particulier ? Hermione et Fred vont bien ?» Dis-je anxieux.

« Non pas de soucis particulier Harry, je voulais juste te dire ce que je viens d'apprendre de la bouche d'Hermione. Pansy nous a invités pour te jeter dans les bras de Malfoy et ça m'a un peu agacé je ne te le cache pas, je voulais donc te prévenir. »

« QUOI ? » Je reste stupéfait devant l'information que je peine à digérer.

«Apparemment Pansy a décidé que Draco devait trouver l'âme sœur et elle semble persuadée que c'est toi l'élu ! »

« Merci ! Le rôle d'élu j'ai déjà donné. Comment peut-elle penser une chose pareille la serpentarde ? Malfoy n'a jamais eu l'air intéressé par ma petite personne ! »

Le grand rouquin planté en face de moi fronce les sourcils.

« Et je ne pense pas que toi tu sois intéressé par _SA_ petite personne ! »

Je reste muet en me demandant si j'avoue tout de suite à l'énergumène très légèrement énervé qui me dévisage que le blond hante un peu trop mon esprit ces derniers jours.

Je décide que non, je suis pour l'heure suffisamment furieux contre sa brune copine qui a décidé de nous manipuler comme des marionnettes.

« Je n'irai pas à cette soirée ! »

Ma décision est prise, ma vie sentimentale m'appartient et je ne laisserai personne décider ce qui est bon pour moi.

Le cadet des Weasley me regarde incrédule. Il explose :

« Quoi ? Bien sûr que tu vas venir, dussé-je t'y amener de force ! Hermione ne sait pas que je suis venu te prévenir, alors si tu ne te pointes pas à cette petite fête mon vieux, je cours au devant de graves ennuis parce que ma tendre et douce va se douter de quelque chose. »

Il a les poings sur les hanches et ses yeux furibonds ne me laissent aucun choix quant à l'emploi du temps de ma soirée.

Je réfléchis quelques secondes et songe avec dépit qu'il est sympa mon meilleur copain car il aurait pu ne rien me dire. Je lui dois bien ça, ma présence à cette soirée le dédouanera des soupçons d'Hermione.

Je hausse les épaules et grogne de mauvaise humeur.

« D'accord je vais y aller, mais je te préviens je ne resterais que le temps nécessaire pour ne pas paraître impoli ! »

Il me sourit reconnaissant, hésite un peu et ajoute un embarrassé :

« Tu sais ça ne m'ennuierait pas vraiment que la fouine s'intéresse à toi si tu avais également un penchant pour lui, mais ça n'est pas le cas. »

Je me demande bêtement si c'est une question ou une affirmation, je décide, dans le doute de ne pas répondre et j'imprime à mon visage un air particulièrement idiot qui le dissuade de continuer dans cette voie.

« Je vais retrouver Hermione, motus et bouche cousue surtout… »

Il me donne une bourrade en se marrant et transplane en me criant un « Bon courage vieux » qui me donne plutôt envie d'aller me coucher.

* * *

POV de Draco…24 décembre

La soirée se passe bien, chaleureuse et conviviale comme dirait Pansy, je me sens pourtant frustré, j'espérais pouvoir parler cordialement avec Potter mais il est resté lointain et réservé toute la soirée, m'ignorant et rongeant visiblement son frein en attendant de rentrer chez lui.

Je ne comprends pas bien pourquoi il est venu si notre compagnie lui est tellement insupportable. Je dois avouer que je suis déçu par son attitude qui est à la limite de l'incorrection, juste au moment où je commençais à vraiment l'apprécier, il se conduit comme le dernier des crétins.

Je l'observe intensément la gorge serrée, il est assis sur le tapis devant la cheminée, sirotant un verre de whisky, seul et songeur.

A mon grand désespoir, mon regard a du mal à ne pas rester accroché à sa silhouette fine, il porte un pantalon de lin noir à taille basse, complété par une chemise blanche négligemment passée par-dessus celui ci, ses cheveux sont comme à son habitude un peu trop longs et décoiffés, je fixe les mèches brunes qui balaient sa nuque et viennent mourir sur le tissu clair, il est affolant de sensualité et j'ai une envie presque douloureuse de passer ma main dans sa crinière soyeuse…Je ne comprend pas ce qui m'arrive et je me sermonne intérieurement.

Une main fraîche se pose sur ma joue.

« Qu'admires-tu Dray ? »

« Rien qui en vaille la peine je crois… »

Je suis amer car le film que je m'étais projeté pendant les quelques jours précédant noël n'a rien à voir avec cette représentation ratée. Je me tourne vers Pansy, bien décidé à ne pas lui gâcher sa soirée.

« Et toi ma chérie, tu passes une bonne soirée ? »

Elle m'offre un sourire radieux.

« Une des meilleures que j'ai jamais passée Dray. »

Grand bien lui en fasse, moi c'est une des pires. Je fronce les sourcils faussement fâché et lui demande :

« Et mon cadeau Pansy je l'aurais quand ? Tout le monde a eu le sien et tu me fais lanterner, je n'ai pas pour habitude de réclamer mais là c'est noël alors je dois légitimement avoir un présent. »

Ses yeux brillent et elle me répond avec douceur :

« Mais tu l'as eu Dray ton cadeau, maintenant c'est à toi de savoir ce que tu veux en faire. »

Je ne comprends rien à ce qu'elle me débite.

« Heu Pansy chérie, je ne sais pas si tu as trop forcé sur le whisky ou le champagne français mais je te rappelle que tu m'a dis tout à l'heure, avant que tes invités arrivent, que mon cadeau n'était pas ici et que je devais être patient ! »

Elle me fixe comme si elle avait devant elle un enfant un peu retardé avec qui il faut user de beaucoup de patience.

« Oui tout à l'heure ton cadeau n'était pas arrivé, mais maintenant il est là Dray… »

Elle commence à très légèrement m'énerver elle aussi.

« Explique-moi ça, je n'ai pas tout compris ! »

Elle lève les yeux au ciel et entreprend enfin de me mettre au parfum.

« Lorsque nous sommes allés acheter le train de Maxime il y a quelque temps, tu te souviens ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Oui c'est le jour funeste où Potter est réapparu dans l'improbable quiétude de ma vie. Le moment depuis lequel je ne dors plus qu'avec un fantasme brun et vert qui m'envahit et encombre mes nuits de rêves merveilleux.

« Oui, tu m'as posé des questions stupides et je suis parti ! » Elle balaie ma réflexion d'un revers de la main.

« Je t'ai vu Dray quand tes yeux se sont posés sur lui dans ce magasin, j'ai vu la lueur qui y brillait, cette lueur je ne l'avais plus vue depuis des années et c'est alors que j'ai compris, j'ai su ce qu'il te fallait pour noël et je te l'ai offert ! »

L'opacité de ses paroles perturbe mon intelligence et je suis de plus en plus interloqué, je lui oppose un regard des plus interrogatifs.

« Ton cadeau est sous le sapin, joyeux noël Dray ! » Me lance-t-elle et sans plus d'explication elle me plante là.

Je me tourne vers le sapin dubitatif, y aurait-il un paquet que je n'aurais pas remarqué ? Je me renfrogne lorsque mon regard tombe sur Potter affalé sur le tapis, perdu dans ses pensées, en train de fixer les flammes dansantes, des lueurs dorées se reflétant sur ses cheveux bruns, ses prunelles émeraude brillant d'un éclat étrange et je fonds à cette vision. Je me dissous devant l'image qu'il m'offre et qui pour moi est le plus beau des…

Merde…

Le sapin !

Il est assis à côté du sapin…

_« Ton cadeau est sous le sapin, joyeux noël Dray ! » _

Il y a un Potter sous le sapin !

Pansy je vais te tuer, tu as manigancé toute cette soirée pour me jeter dans les bras de Potty, je suis partagé entre la colère et une furieuse envie de rire.

On ne peut pas dire que ton plan ait fonctionné à merveille Pansy, parce mon brun ténébreux m'a ignoré toute la soirée.

Je m'aperçois que cette constatation m'affecte plus que je ne le voudrais, mon coeur se serre et mes yeux commencent à papilloter furieusement. Je décide que la plaisanterie a suffisamment duré, je rentre chez moi, mais avant je me repais une dernière fois de la vision de ce cadeau que je ne pourrais jamais posséder. Il tourne la tête, lève vers moi son regard étonné et contre toute attente me sourit, ses joues rosies par la proximité du feu se creusent d'adorables fossettes et ses lèvres pleines et charnues me lancent un appel auquel je ne peux résister.

Je ne saurais jamais si c'est l'absorption abondante de divers liquides alcoolisés au cours de la soirée ou leur mélange intéressant, mais je fais ce geste qui m'aurait semblé insensé quelques fractions de secondes auparavant, je franchis les deux mètres qui nous séparent, l'empoigne par le bras et transplane aussitôt dans mon appartement…avec mon cadeau.

« Malfoy qu'est-ce que tu…hummmm »

Je ne veux pas qu'il parle ou je vais regretter mon geste. J'écrase durement ma bouche sur la sienne et savoure la douceur de sa chair pulpeuse.

Il me repousse, échevelé, les lèvres gonflées et tellement sexy qu'il est un véritable appel au viol.

« Malfoy ? Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Pourquoi tu… »

« Je t'embrasse et c'est toi que je veux… toi Harry. J'ai furieusement envie de te faire l'amour, et je vais le faire je crois.»

C'est la seule chose sensée que j'ai trouvé à lui répondre, je me rends compte que je suis un peu vulgaire dans ma déclaration, pas du tout malfoyen, mais je m'en fous, tout ce qui compte pour l'heure c'est ce cadeau dément que Pansy m'a fait, ce corps pressé contre le mien qui frémit sous mes caresses, ce délicieux rêve qui prend corps en ce jour de noël.

Il est beau le sang pur des Malfoy en ce moment, en train de serrer à en mourir un sang mêlé dans son giron et de s'en trouver très bien ainsi.

Je plonge et me noie dans ses yeux remplis d'incompréhension et je lui souffle, la respiration haletante.

« Je te désire Harry… »

Voilà c'est dit, j'attends, tendu, l'explosion de rire ou de colère qui va suivre.

Au lieu de cela deux bras longilignes s'enroulent souplement autour de mon cou et ses lèvres d'une douceur incomparable se pressent sur les miennes. Je gémis de surprise et intensifie la caresse ayant fait réagir tout mon corps avec violence.

« Moi aussi… » Murmure-t-il faiblement entre deux baisers.

Je glisse fermement ma langue entre ses lèvres, forçant le barrage de ses dents closes, me frayant un chemin vers la sienne qui s'agite timidement sous mes assauts. Je visite et découvre les délices de sa bouche, sa tiédeur, sa délicate humidité, son goût de chocolat ravissant mes papilles. Il m'absorbe à son tour, m'inhale, me suçote, timidement d'abord, puis de plus en plus hardiment. Nous nous dévorons mutuellement, nous y mettons toute la fougue et la désespérance de deux garçons qui se retrouveraient enfin après s'être follement espéré, irrémédiablement imaginé .

Je le repousse doucement pour reprendre une vitale respiration, une légère pellicule de sueur recouvre son visage, sa bouche est rouge de mes agressions buccales, son souffle est court et il est si magnifiquement émouvant que des larmes affluent stupidement de mes glandes lacrymales, je me contracte pour garder une dignité que je ne dois pas mériter et pour qu'il ne se rende pas compte de toute l'émotion qui menace de rompre les digues de mon légendaire self control légendaire.

Je passe très légèrement mes mains sur son visage, je ferme les yeux , le découvre du bout de mon doigt comme un aveugle qui apprend le braille, je m'imprègne de sa géographie, ces creux et ces monts dont je dessine le contour, je caresse l'os saillant de la mâchoire, remonte sur la soie de ses joues, apprends que son nez forme une très légère proéminence invisible à l'œil nu, puis je frôle les paupières fermées, si fines que je les sais transparentes, il respire avec difficulté et lorsque je rouvre mes yeux je le vois, visage immobile et paupières closes, tendu comme dans une prière ultime et il est si beau que le peu de raison qui me reste s'envole devant cet homme merveilleux que j'aime malgré moi, malgré tout.

Je glisse mes bras autour de sa taille et rapproche son corps du mien pour les sentir s'imbriquer, il presse spontanément son bassin contre mes hanches, me faisant sentir à son insu combien mes caresses ont exacerbé ses sens, je suis troublé, et baissant les yeux vers son jean, j'aperçois la protubérance que forme son excitation au travers de ses vêtements. A son tour il baisse les yeux, se fige et devient écarlate en se rendant compte de son état.

Je suis attendri par la rougeur de ses joues et pour le détourner de sa gêne, je dépose des baisers légers sur son cou qu'il m'offre spontanément en basculant avec grâce sa tête en arrière.

Toutes les terminaisons nerveuses de ma bouche essaient d'imprimer dans ma mémoire le goût particulier de chaque parcelle de la peau que je suce et respire avec délectation.

Ce type est une bombe et il ne le sait même pas, c'est un candide qui n'a jamais compris l'impact qu'il pouvait avoir sur son entourage. L'attirance que j'éprouve pour Harry à ce moment dépasse tout ce que j'ai pu ressentir pour mes nombreux ex-petits amis. La déferlante de sentiments qui m'empoigne, me meurtrit et me déchire en des milliers d'émotions qui m'étaient inconnues avant ce soir.

Impulsivement, je le tire sur l'épais tapis laineux recouvrant le sol de mon salon. Nous tombons à genoux sans cesser de nous embrasser, sans nous défaire de notre étreinte, je l'allonge lentement sans relâcher ma pression sur sa bouche. A mon tour, je m'étends contre son flanc, il agrippe ma nuque et rapproche mon visage du sien pour approfondir fiévreusement notre caresse.

Pendant que nos langues jumelles déchiffrent une partition connue d'elles seules, je passe doucement la main sur la peau douce de son ventre que je devine cachée sous sa chemise. Un léger tremblement m'incite à continuer, il se cambre, se presse contre moi, et j'anticipe son désir de contact, moi non plus je ne veux pas m'éloigner, j'ai soif de lui, l'impression que si je me détachais de ce corps je ne serais plus qu'une moitié d'homme, une moitié privée de son essentiel.

Il se redresse et me fixe, ses paupières ourlées de cils sombres me voilant son regard. Il murmure, haletant :

« Draco, je voudrais savoir… »

Je clos sa bouche d'un baiser effrayé, je ne peux pas lui dire, pas encore…

Pour le faire taire, ma langue glisse sur son menton légèrement râpeux de sa barbe naissante, elle se promène le long de son cou traçant un chemin brûlant qui rend le corps aimé sensible à l'extrême, elle trouve le renflement de la clavicule dont elle apprend le contour, pour descendre encore plus bas vers les mamelons qui se tendent, attirés par la main qui se plait à leur infliger d'agaçantes caresses.

Ma progression est lente, je joue avec lui comme d'un instrument divin, je suis arrivé là où il n'y a plus de frontière entre la haine et l'amour et la douleur qui me transperce m'apprend que j'ai atteint l'ultime but auquel mon cœur pouvait prétendre. Je sais maintenant que je vais souffrir parce que l'homme que je tiens entre mes bras, l'homme que je caresse si intimement sera la cause de mes tourments, celui qui me rendra fou de jalousie, celui pour qui je tremblerais chaque jour, chaque minute, simplement parce qu'il est devenu sans que j'en ai conscience la part la plus importante de moi-même…

Je picore son ventre de minuscules baisers, tourne lentement autour de la petite cicatrice qui s'étale en son centre, souris contre sa peau en sentant les frissons que je fais naître. La barrière de son pantalon arrête ma progression alors timidement je remonte jusqu'à ses lèvres savoureuses qui s'entrouvrent pour accueillir les miennes.

Je pourrais mourir à cet endroit, là, tout de suite, car même si nous ne faisions pas l'amour je serais comblé par cette multitude d'émotions nous propulsant tous les deux dans un monde parallèle qui nous appartient sans qu'un seul mot soit dit.

Pourtant j'aimerais tant les lui dire ces mots que j'estime lui devoir mais je baisse les yeux sous son regard fiévreux, mon orgueil démesuré ne m'autorise pas cet élan de mon cœur, pas encore...

Je m'allonge sur lui à présent, nos corps se caressent avec volupté et emportement, le désir qui gronde en nous augmente et nos respirations mêlées de gémissements nous ôtent le peu de maîtrise de nos sens qu'il nous reste encore. Ses mains fébriles tirent sur les pans de ma chemise qui s'ouvrent brusquement au détriment de quelques boutons arrachés qui roulent sur le sol, inutiles. Le vêtement glisse de mes épaules et s'envole à coté de nous sans que je sache comment il s'y est pris. Il retire la ceinture qui retient mon pantalon et fait glisser ce dernier sur mes hanches, tout va trop vite, Potter est impatient et je le veux suppliant et tendre. Je retiens contre moi les deux mains trop empressées et à mon tour je l'effeuille pour que nous soyons à égalité. Nos torses sont nus à présent et le contact de nos peaux sans entrave est un délice si grand que je me contracte contre lui pour ne pas en ressentir une jouissance qui me ferait perdre tout contrôle. J'effleure son dos et je sens sans les voir les fines cicatrices de brûlures qu'il s'est infligé pour moi en d'autre temps, je les palpe et découvre horrifié les dégâts que le soleil à fait sur sa chair tendre.

La boule que j'ai dans la gorge grossit et m'étrangle.

J'aimerais faire passer dans mes gestes, dans mes yeux, tout ce que je ne peux lui dire avec des mots, tout ce que je m'empêche de lui avouer… Les Malfoy ne parlent pas d'amour, ils le vivent avec parcimonie, le ressentent secrètement mais ne s'abaissent jamais à verbaliser des sentiments si intimes. Je ne suis pas doué pour ça et une stupide pudeur me freine pour lui faire la déclaration qu'il me quémande de son regard brûlant et qui meure sur mes lèvres alors qu'à ce moment j'aimerais tant la lui offrir.

Je me tortille à présent pour lui retirer son pantalon qui vient rejoindre ma chemise esseulée puis à son tour, le mien vient grossir un peu plus le tas de tissus gisant sur le sol.

Il ne reste que nos boxers pour gêner la totale fusion de nos corps. Je me frotte lascivement sur lui, je hume l'odeur que sa chair exhale, une odeur sucrée et tendre, une odeur d'enfance qui m'est familière et qui m'enveloppe d'un cocon de douceur.

Quand deviendras-tu adulte Harry ? J'espère malgré moi que tu ne le deviendras jamais.

Je devine son impatience à la pression ardente de son bas ventre sur le mien et même si l'étoffe nous sépare, je sens avec acuité la chaleur qu'il dégage et qui me fait louper une respiration tant je suis troublé. Je tremble un peu et il m'impressionne par son self contrôle moi qui me sens si démuni et faible à son contact. Il caresse furtivement ma joue et murmure :

« Je te désire depuis si longtemps Draco, depuis trop longtemps. »

De nouveau mon stupide organe vital s'emballe et cogne durement dans ma poitrine. Mon cerveau commande à mes glandes lacrymales un déluge humide que je peine à réfréner, une ou deux gouttes salées roulant sur mes joues bien malgré moi.

Il s'en rend compte et sans ajouter un seul mot, il les lèche doucement, le contact de sa langue parcourant ma peau me fait frissonner et me laisse éperdu d'envie.

Je suis pressé à présent et je glisse son caleçon sur ses hanches pour pouvoir le déguster dans sa plénitude. Il fait de même avec le mien ne voulant pas être en reste, nos chairs bouillonnantes s'attirent et se repoussent en un languissant ballet qui voit nos érections se frotter doucement l'une contre l'autre. Mes sens s'emballent et ma main empressée descend jusqu'à sa virilité que je presse fermement en un impérieux geste d'appartenance. Il se cambre, geint et halète et je sais que je le fais lentement venir jusqu'à moi je veux qu'il se donne tout entier et sans retenue, je veux qu'il m'appartienne sans espoir pour lui de retour.

Je déglutis difficilement, mon souffle s'accélère. Je ne suis plus maître de rien car je sais que je l'aime maintenant et je me demande pourquoi les événements m'échappent à ce point.

Impulsivement je m'allonge à cheval sur lui, frotte mes fesses sur sa hampe tendue, il ouvre de grands yeux, mes lèvres ces traîtresses trouvent les siennes et s'appuient voluptueusement contre leur chair exquise.

Il est fascinant et son érection dressée entre nous deux me nargue. Je caresse le gland pourpre qui s'affiche victorieux alors que son propriétaire me fixe d'un regard fébrile. Il me bouleverse et je me défends contre l'horrible envie de le serrer contre moi juste pour le berce.

La tendresse viendra plus tard.

Je me recule, me penche sans lâcher son regard qui me transperce et je prends son membre brûlant dans ma bouche, il sursaute, surpris, se tend involontairement pour pénétrer plus profondément en moi, alors je le mordille et l'aspire avec douceur, il se cambre et gémit de plus en plus fort, sa voix aux inflexions rauques crie et se lamente, je veux fusionner, le dévorer, qu'il ne fasse plus qu'un avec moi. Je précipite mon mouvement en accélérant et en resserrant ma bouche autour de sa chair tendre. Des spasmes le transpercent, quelques gouttes salées pulsent sur ma langue et je le goûte enfin, pour la première fois, j'appuie doucement sur son membre gonflé, un cri extatique s'échappe de sa gorge et les jets tièdes envahissent ma bouche, je le savoure et déguste doucement ce cadeau qu'il me fait.

Il reprend difficilement sa respiration, son visage hiératique est couvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur et je le serre enfin dans mes bras, je ne m'excuserais pas, pas tout de suite en tout cas, je le veux tout à moi avant.

Je soulève légèrement son corps pour me positionner devant l'objet de tous mes fantasmes. Je le prépare avec tendresse pour qu'il ne souffre pas. J'appuie lentement sur son entrée pour le pénétrer avec douceur, il se crispe, ferme les yeux et souffle. Je ne force pas mais il est tellement étroit que le pénétrer me fait souffrir également.

Je prends son visage entre mes mains, caresse ses joues brûlantes et murmure :

« Harry ? »

« … »

Il refuse de me regarder.

« Détends-toi, je ne peux pas bouger, regarde-moi Harry, inspire et souffle doucement ainsi je pourrais continuer et nous aurons du plaisir ensemble, Harry ! »

Il ouvre les yeux, me regarde éperdu.

« Détends-toi !»

J'embrasse doucement sa bouche et mordille avec volupté ses lèvres et sa langue avec mes dents, je sens la pression autour de mon membre se relâcher doucement il s'habitue à ma présence, je pousse plus avant mon introspection, mon corps s'enfonce par petit palier dans le sien et Merlin je crois que je vais mourir de plaisir, tant l'endroit que je découvre m'enveloppe d'une tiédeur envoûtante et d'une merveilleuse douceur, mon cœur s'arrête, j'ai l'impression qu'il remonte jusque dans ma gorge, et je halète moi aussi. Je me retiens à présent de faire le moindre mouvement car je veux que son visage redevienne serein.

Il respire rapidement, ses yeux écarquillés par la surprise de ma douloureuse progression. Je suis enfoui dans le corps de mon ennemi et j'y suis mieux que partout ailleurs, je ferme les yeux de béatitude. Je sens bientôt ses deux mains se poser sur mes fesses et, m'imprimant une poussée ferme il m'enfonce encore plus profondément en lui, c'est l'encouragement que j'attendais. Un gémissement m'échappe et je commence à lentement aller et venir entre ses reins, je freine mon envie de le prendre vite car je veux le savourer. J'ose enfin le regarder, il se cambre et ondule doucement des hanches, il gémit sous mes coups de reins, il est d'une beauté à couper le souffle, la tête révulsée en arrière, les yeux à demi clos, le visage tendu de concentration.

Et moi j'agonise de tellement l'aimer.

Malgré moi le désir qui me taraude accélère mes vas et viens et je sens une puissante montée de plaisir qui ne demande qu'à me submerger. Nos deux envies mêlées nous empêchent de nous raisonner, j'empoigne sa hampe douloureuse qui se tend entre nous et lui imprime de longs mouvements pour qu'il puisse comme moi jouir et se perdre dans l'orgasme qui finira par nous unir.

J'essaie de ne pas trop presser le rythme mais il se soulève pour être plus proche encore, seul ses épaules reposent encore sur le sol et je ne sais plus où commence mon corps et où finit le sien. Nous ne formons plus qu'un, lorsque enfin dans un dernier râle il jouit bruyamment en hurlant mon nom, ses chairs se contractent violemment autour de moi et à mon tour je le suis dans le plaisir et je me répands dans ce corps béni ayant fait tomber les dernières barrières qui me protégeaient.

Nous retombons enlacés l'un sur l'autre, essoufflés et muets, encore tremblants du bonheur qui vient de nous balayer.

Il se colle contre moi et sa bouche me souffle un _je t'aime_ meurtri qui me broie le cœur car je suis incapable d'y répondre.

* * *

POV de Harry …25 décembre

J'ai espéré chaque minute pendant que nous faisions l'amour, j'ai espéré.

Pas une grande déclaration non, ça n'est pas son genre, mais juste un mot qui m'aurait dit que je n'étais pas juste le cadeau de noël qu'il désirait pour passer une agréable soirée. J'aurais tant aimé qu'il me fasse un signe même infime, que je sache s'il éprouvait plus qu'une simple reconnaissance pour services rendus.

Mais rien n'est sorti de sa bouche close, juste ce désir de moi qu'il éprouvait et que je l'ai laissé assouvir.

Je n'éprouve aucun regret, je l'aime et j'aurais su au moins une fois ce que c'était que de lui appartenir vraiment, j'aurais aimé que lui aussi m'appartienne mais c'était sans doute trop demander.

Je respire une dernière fois son odeur d'homme qui m'anéantit. Je dois partir avant de me perdre totalement dans un fantasme d'amour qui n'a jamais existé que pour moi.

La tristesse qui m'envahit me rend tout à coup cet endroit insupportable. Je me lève doucement pour ne pas le réveiller, réajuste sur son corps le plaid qui nous enveloppait, pose furtivement mes lèvres sur sa tempe, lui chuchote une dernière fois ces sentiments qui m'étouffent avant de m'habiller rapidement et de transplaner chez moi au cœur de la nuit.

La maison qui m'accueille sanglotant me semble soudain vide et inhospitalière.

Je me dirige vers mon salon d'où une étrange lueur semble provenir. J'y pénètre, un feu flambant gaiement dans la cheminée m'accueille et sous mon sapin, je vois interloqué, une avalanche de cadeaux emballés de papiers aux couleurs de noël qui semblent attendre qu'on vienne les déballer.

Je m'avance lentement et saisis le plus petit des paquets, le coeur battant je le déchire en tremblant et dévoile un petit ours en peluche blanche et douce, une carte de noël l'accompagne, une écriture fine et stylée.

_« Pour_ _le petit garçon que tu fus, pour l'homme que tu es, joyeux noël Harry_ ».

La carte n'est pas signée, mais je reconnais l'écriture, bouleversé les larmes m'étouffent, il m'a envoyé ce signe que j'attendais et c'est mon premier noël.

* * *

POV de Draco…25 décembre

J'entre sans faire de bruit dans le salon chaleureux, éclairé exclusivement par les flammes de la cheminée, tous mes paquets sont encore sous son sapin, intactes, à l'exception d'un dont le papier et les rubans gisent encore sur le sol, le plus petit de tous je pense.

Il est debout devant la cheminée, sa chemise blanche sortie de son pantalon, pieds nus sur le tapis, une main appuyée sur la poutre surmontant le foyer, l'autre tenant contre lui un petit ours blanc en peluche douce, il a le dos un peu voûté dans une posture si désespérée que mon estomac se noue de tristesse en contemplant sa silhouette fragile. Je contracte mes mâchoires pour ne pas craquer. Je m'approche à pas feutrés. Je ne sais pas s'il m'a entendu arriver.

Je murmure…

« J'avais lu tes bouquins Harry… tous… »

Un léger sursaut de son corps m'indique qu'il ne savait pas que j'étais présent.

Je contemple son dos, je suis tout contre lui à présent mais il reste immobile à fixer les flammes qui dansent dans l'âtre et qui ombrent la pièce d' une lumière irréelle, il est comme tétanisé par ma présence. Je l'enlace et il frémit au contact de mes bras contre son corps, je hume l'odeur de ses cheveux et soupire de contentement. Je le sers un peu plus étroitement contre moi, mon coeur loupe un battement, ma respiration se fait difficile, je sais que je ne pourrais pas relâcher cette étreinte même si on m'y forçait.

« C'est gentil… » Murmure-t-il.

Je devine plus que je n'entends ses mots.

J'enfouis mon nez dans la tignasse ébouriffée et je l'embrasse doucement juste au creux de la nuque là où son épiderme savoureux fond doucement sous mes lèvres, je souris tristement.

« Harry… ton héros ? »

« … »

Je dépose des petits baisers sur son cou et lèche doucement une parcelle de peau tendre. Il gémit.

« C'est moi, non ? »

Je mordille tendrement le lobe de son oreille, je le sens trembler contre mon buste.

« … »

Je passe ma main sous la chemise blanche un peu froissée, et j'effleure son torse nu en des caresses légères qui le font haleter d'anticipation.

« En lisant tes romans, j'ai retrouvé tout notre monde, nos amis, nos ennemis, le monstre reptilien aussi, moi bien sûr. Tu as su avec justesse te moquer de nos petits travers, tu as réussi à faire ressortir ce qu'il y avait de bon en chacun de nous, ce qu'il y avait de meilleur, tu as un regard tellement bienveillant Harry, tu as toujours cru en nous pas vrai ? Tu n'as jamais douté ! »

Je continue à le caresser, je griffe légèrement sa colonne vertébrale sur toute sa longueur et sa respiration se fait haletante.

« Pourtant sans que tu le saches, ça a toujours été toi le véritable héros, pas à cause de ton destin programmé non, simplement parce que tu es toi, le garçon le plus sensible et généreux que notre monde ait compté. Pourquoi ne figures-tu pas dans le monde parallèle de Daryl Mallows ? Je t'ai cherché au détour de chaque page Harry, je t'ai attendu, désespérément désiré… »

Je ne me maîtrise plus et chancelle sous l'émotion.

Il se retourne lentement, frissonnant, ses yeux me dévisagent. Mon Dieu, je ne pourrais jamais me lasser de ses prunelles de jade qui me transpercent avec violence. Je ne peux détacher mes yeux de ses cils sombres où s'accrochent encore de fines gouttelettes d'eau salée ombrageant d'un voile de tristesse son regard de tempête.

Je le sens trembler dans mes bras. Il prend la parole à voix basse :

« J'étais là pourtant Draco, dans chaque lettre, chaque mot, chaque phrase, j'étais imprimé en filigrane dans l'histoire, dans les murs qui la bâtissaient, dans la chair de mes personnages, dans l'encre qui couvrait les pages de mon manuscrit, j'étais là, partout, présent comme une particule de poussière dont on ne peut se défaire et ce juste pour que tu me trouves… toi… »

« Je t'ai trouvé depuis longtemps Harry au-delà de tes écrits, je t'ai trouvé parce que je savais où tu étais, je l'ai toujours su et ce n'était pas à l'intérieur de tes livres. »

Il ouvre de grands yeux étonnés, son regard d'enfant que j'aime tant m'interroge, il me subjugue par sa beauté. Je reste sans voix.

« J'étais où Draco ? » Me demande-t-il ému.

_Je sens de nouveau la chaleur brûlante qui m'enveloppe, la douleur qui vrille chaque terminaison nerveuse de mon corps, je sens ma vie qui s'échappe par la plaie béante que je porte au côté, je voudrais ouvrir mes yeux encore une fois, puis me laisser happer par le néant pour ne plus rien ressentir, pour ne plus souffrir atrocement. Mon regard flou se pose sur un visage pâle tordu d'angoisse, est-ce lui ? Je lui pose la question même si je n'entends plus ma propre voix. Et je sens cette main fraîche qui se pose avec tendresse sur mon front, qui apaise ma fiévreuse fébrilité, qui m'empêche de sombrer. Et les paroles qui rassurent, qui me racontent doucement des histoires de petit garçon, des drames que je ne connaissais pas, des joies d'adolescent, des amours qui n'en sont pas, et moi qui tiens tant de place là où je ne pensais même pas exister. Je m'accroche à ce filet de voix aux accents brisés, ne me laisse pas Harry ! Ne lâche pas la ligne avec laquelle tu m'as hameçonné, ramène moi vers toi… je ne veux pas partir, pas encore, pas encore…_

« Draco ? »

« Là … » Dis-je en posant sa main sur mon cœur.

« Tu as toujours été là… »


End file.
